Undertale Wiki:Discord
, as of 4th August 2016, has an official Discord server. Discord is a better alternative to and can be accessed through a web browser or variety of apps for different platforms. How to join # To join the server, you would have to have a Fandom account. If you don't, you can register one here. # Register your account on Discord. You can afterwards download a client for the device you are on. # The widget showing the server can be found in the right sidebar on a normal wiki page, or you can also go to the Join section. The "Connect" button can be found on the bottom of it. # After joining, you'll find yourself in the #info channel. You'll find the channel list on the left hand side, which should contain only #info and #post_your_username_here channels. # Go to #post_your_username_here, type in your Fandom username and wait for staff members to grant you access to other channels afterwards. If you do not post your username in a reasonable amount of time after joining, you will be kicked from the server. Roles Roles on Discord are like user groups on Fandom; they are used to put people in different groups that sometimes have different appearance and permissions. Channels Rules General * Rules from wiki policy apply. * Give the present wiki staff your Fandom username. If you don't give your username to wiki staff members for a certain time span after joining the server, you'll get kicked from the server. * Excessive minimodding. This is when a non-moderating user attempts to take on the role of a mod by telling users how to behave. * Anything goes within PMs, although harassment via PMs will lead to a block. * Swearing is allowed, but not excessively. Excessive usage may result in a kick or a ban. * Linking to blatantly NSFW content will result in an instantaneous ban. Linking to pornography, gore, anything that is really unseemly, and graphic discussion is absolutely forbidden. Slight innuendos and jokes are allowed. * Personal attacks, harassment, insults, bigotry, racism, etc. will result in a ban. ** Slurs, or derogatory remarks against minorities, will result in a ban. (i.e., n****r, f****t, etc.) Abbreviations or derivatives of such words are not allowed either. * Violation of personal privacy will result in a ban. This includes revealing information about others against their will, such as announcing their real name, location, age, gender, etc. * Actions that disrupt rational conversation will result in a ban. '''This includes trolling, spamming, and speaking in all caps. * '''Don't go out of your way to irritate others. You can have arguments and debates, but don't get too passionate. Avoid unnecessary conflict, and don't start drama. No organization of chat invasions of other wikis. * Do not roleplay. If you wish to roleplay, do it within a private chat or on the Undertale Roleplay Wiki. ** Chat games are allowed, but only if they don't obstruct the flow of conversation. * Sockpuppeting will result in an instant ban. (Abusing multiple accounts.) * Overall, keep the chat PG13, and don't be a jerk. Topics of Discussion * Discussion is not limited to Undertale. * Please stay on the topic of a channel you are talking in. * Avoid spoiling the game for players that have not completed it. * If someone comes into the chat that has not yet finished the game, and is looking for guidance, try to help them with whatever issue they may be having. Bots The Discord server utilizes several bots. They are there for multiple purposes, which will be listed below. Every one of them has certain commands that can be sent to them to list all the available commands. Most bots can only be used from the #bots channel. International servers Not speaking English? There are Discord servers for other Undertale wikis! * [https://discord.gg/BRggtrX RU/Undertale Community/] (Russian) * Polish Undertale Wiki Discord * [https://discord.gg/0rYoUEefOQjTAsti Wikia Undertale Français] (French) * [https://discord.gg/3CZdRg6 U.T. Wiki] (Spanish) Join ru:Project:Discord Category:Community